Talk:Elysia
IMAGE I have noticed that the picture i have uploaded for this article is the same as the one used for Elysia except the quality is worse. If anyone owns a picture of Elysia from space or could take or find one that would be appreciated as i couldn't find one. Phazon Phantom 20:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Planet type theory First of all, I wnow that we're talking about a fictional planet and that physic laws may be different in the games, but it ocurred to me that Elysia could be a rock planet with a dense and toxic atmosphere, like Venus, rather than a gas planet. Mainly, because a gas giant has a far greater gravity than most planets that Samus visits. Inside the pods there would be no problem, but outside of them (mostly where there are platforms without ziplines and Samus must use the Screw Attack or Cannons) it would be a whole different history. Secondly, it could be possible that the big size of Elysia in the map is due to be closer to the display, and that Norion and Bryyo are farther away, giving the sense of a 3D galaxy map. DIM87 20:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) You've made some great points. May I recommend creating an account? Could be that it is not a gas giant. Could be that it is some kind of non-dense (for lack of a better word in my vocabulary) gas. I don't think we saw many organic creaures there, aside from occasional Pirates and Phazon Metroids (which can live in space). Maybe the Chozo did something (they have a tendancy of doing... things). Either way, unless the game specifically states what kind of planet it is, we should not make any kind of assumptions either way. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Also, the Leviathan Seed had to be sitting on something! LLTS! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 03:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) If you guys want, I could always ask that guy at Retro again like I did with the Space Pirates. He could probably answer about what type of planet Elysia is. Problem is, I can't guarantee when I'll get an answer, as he hasn't responded to my last question for a month now, and he doesn't know EVERYTHING(for example, he was unable to answer my questions about the Metroid Prime.)User:Tuckerscreator 20:55 07 April 2009 I believe that it is a gas giant, judging by the AU's terminology. It says that the Leviathan is stuck in its core, and only gas giants are referred to as having cores, and each of them in our solar system has one. Archibald 83 05:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Could always be somewhere inbetween, where the atmosphere is the "habitable zone". Good invesetigating guys. It can be written as possible, but we'll need better confimation before going further than that. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Its me again. First, I'll consider crate an acount (done), it could be a good idea. Secondly, I always wandered when in the game they say that the seed struck in the core, I cant recall right now. I even think, that AU242 said something about the surface of the planet, too bad Im very advanced in the game (all files have Bryyo completed) to go to check ít by myself, I think its in the Elysia Mission Briefing before traveling there for the first time. Anyway everything its only especulation, maybe Elysia is a gas planet that has a huge core of an unknown material that makes posible build on it and has a very low density. And obviously, RETRO has the final word. EDIT: Sorry, I checked and I did have a file before Skytown, Aurora 242 said this about Skytown and I took a picture http://yfrog.com/0608042009bj DIM87 20:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe someone will take a look around YouTube for this... I wouldn't reccommend that you do it if you haven't finished yet. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic. We do know that Chozo used to have wings, so it is possible they used the surface as well as SkyTown. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I think that it is not whether Elysia has a core or a surface as such, as surface is a fairly loose term, and it could still be referring to a core, or any other solid mass. I'll check for proof that core is used though, as I may be wrong. Archibald 83 23:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, for the record, I have just read one of the Elysia Lores, and one of the last ones (phazon I think) clearly says tha the meteor struck the core of the planet, he also mentions the surface in another lore, now I understand why I couldn´t remember the AU saying that. It was the Elysian.DIM87 03:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : I think it is a rock like planet with a super atmosphere unstable for some species. If it was a gas giant it will explode because the leviathan impact will cause distruction. ::Well... I still believe it, I even got more "evidences" to suport my theory... but until someone from retro says something there is nothing to do.DIM87 17:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) (Its me, but I can't log in) I go for the idea of a Venus-type planet. Fuel What fuel does skytown use? it clames to have been aloft for up to 1500 years, unless it has constantly been refueled ny something like Fuel Gel.The x reaper 17:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Most of the robots are designed so as to use the atmosphere as fuel so I'd guess it is the same thing. Metroidhunter32 00:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Probably just ambient gasses and such. No need for refueling when you're in the fuel, after all. This can't really be proven, though, unless they tell us somewhere what's actually in Elysia's atmosphere. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 03:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It could be solar-powered.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 14:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. It's like a type of rocket, with a turbine at the bottom. :My guess is '''hydrogen'. It's abundant in the atmospheres of many gas giants, flammable, and can be fused with relative ease to generate electrical power. In fact, those big disc-shaped Theronian transport units you use to make the bomb vaguely resemble a terrestrial magnetic-bottle fusion reactor (although considerably smaller and more advanced)... this would also make them ideal components for a thermonuclear bomb. Or, the power supply could be something completely alien that we don't even know exists yet. No way of knowing, really.--AdmiralSakai 16:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know how to bs on this game? I have the trilogy version so it may not work; i've seen a few videos and they do it very easily. DarkMetroids 8:00 PM, October 31, 2011 Size and gravity Just wanted to suggest, since this was discussed earlier, that Elysia could be a small gas planet. The smallest known gas planet, Kepler-11f, is only 2.3 times the mass of Earth and 2.61 times the radius. Doesn't answer our questions, but it does solve the gravity issue if it is a gas planet. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, ultimately, gas giants are fairly variable things, and at any altitude it seems like you could have a lot of different atmospheric densities depending on other factors. It does make a certain sense that since Earth's atmosphere is held down by gravity and gets thinner as you move out of the well, any area of a gas giant that had Earthlike atmospheric pressure would also have Earthlike gravity... maybe? But anyway, the big problem I see is that you can observe the Leviathan embedded IN THE CORE from Sky Town, which means the Earthlike area is only maybe a kilometer or so from solid matter. That doesn't sound like a gas giant to me. That sounds like a planet with a thick atmosphere. It does, however, leave me wondering what exactly makes the surface so hostile... maybe Elysia is a Venuslike "hot-house" planet? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 00:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :The big ones aren't safe in the high-atmosphere at all, man. Our gas planets (which are not really all that big compared to the bigger classes of exoplanets) are large enough to crush the innards out of their dead frozen moons in the form of cryovolcanos. Another good example of gravity is the surface of Europa. Wonder how it got those scars? If it was anything like Venus, you wouldn't be much safer in the clouds. It could be a small gas planet, as far as I know, or it could be a large rocky planet with an opaque atmosphere and the Chozo just like the heights or being isolated. They have floating cities in the image that I added to the article, too. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC)